Oops I Made A New AU
This is an epic inside joke AU made by Snolid Ice. Everything that happens in the AU is related to some inside joke and the AU never takes it self seriously because of how stupid it is. There is also canon suicide but the reasoning is also a joke and aren't meant to make fun of anyone This AU is supposed to get a manga instead of a comic or game because Snolid Ice thinks that a manga is the best way to represent the AU. Also, note that because this AU gets a manga, hidden stuff as Gylde and So Sorry are going to be original bosses in the Snowdin and Hotland area. Roles * Chara - Dr. Bones * Frisk - Snolid Ice * Flowey - Piranha Plant * Omega Flowey - SUFFER MORE * Toriel - Vivian (a waifu OC Snolid made) * Toriel / Frisk 2 - Oimana Chan (keep in mind there is no dash, also same joke as Vivian) * Napstablook - ICC's ghost OC * Sans - Micah (Snolid's cat) * Papyrus - Sierra (Snolid's other cat) * Undyne - Christian Diddy Kong * Alphys - Xin the Gadget Guy * MTT - Grand Dad * Asgore - King SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANESS (AKA the king Mii in Snolid's Miitopia playthrough) * Asriel - LoopMix * Hyperdeath form - Big Boss Swell (Rush Adventure) Minor Roles: * Doggo - Lakitu * Dogamy - Thicc Paratroopa * Dogaressa - Fat Yoshi * Greater Dog - Buff Waluigi in roblox * Lesser Dog - maverick1240 * RG 01 - Tibia (AKA Mario Kart pipe as an OC) * RG 02 - Voltz (AKA F-Zero eletric wall as a character) * Dummy - Kramic * Temmie - Pexagon Chaos * Gaster - prinz eugen from r2r * Mad Dummy - Breaking the rules (A shedinja Snolid Killed in a pokemon randomizer nuzlocke) * muffet - Slave owner Streets of Rouge * Orginal Boss - Block Man (The muffet fight takes place right before the CORE) * Glyde - N/A * Onionsan - Obsessive Yuri (from DDLC) fan * Monster Kid - Trap Shouta * Nice Cream Guy - Business Sonic.exe * Grillby - Arbies * Snowdin Shopkeep - Lucoa * Gerson - Funky Kong (Speficly DK 64) * Burgerpants - Nigel (Solid’s meme OC) * Catty - EO-Chan * Bratty - H7S-Chan * River Person - N/A * Bird That Carries You Over A Gap - Azzy extrenderingo * Annoying Dog - N/A * Conveniently Shaped Lamp - Chandelure * Ice Cap - Papyru from Fake Reality * Snowdin Librarian - Globgogabloab * Pyrope - Do not masterbatetrousle * Froggit - Charelsi * Shyren - Jaws The Hedgefox Souls: *Patience and Determination are switched but act the same* Determination - Sacred Snorlax Bravery - Boss (Boss also known as Bosslayer) Integrity - Mada Perseverance: Hyper Kindness: Spook (Spook also known as ThisIsSpook) Justice: Fire Mario Fan Locations: * Ruins - Snolid's Church (Based off the OIMANA Discord Server) * Snowdin - Snolid Ice Zone * Snowdin Town - Roblox High School * Waterfall - Dragon Valley Z (Pexagon's server) * Hotland - Soundclown * Core - Discord * New home - Greenhorne * Barrier - Fall of Their Freedom Category:Random Role Category:Comedic